


Medbayphobia

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Based on the prompt "recovery"Dialogue heavy. May not be in character Kirk. . .There's only one cure for medbayphobia. . .





	Medbayphobia

"Don’t put your shirt back on, Jim. I’ve not finished with you yet."

Jim let out a sigh, but left his top off.

"Now I don’t want to admit you Jim, but often I feel like you leave me no choice."

“Bones?” The Captain sounded worried.

“Well, you never come for your medical. You can’t blame me.”

“You’re a good doctor, Bones, and a good friend. I trust you to make judgements about my health without all the need for beeping and those…” Jim violently pointed to some equipment, “things on my face.”

“Which you then don’t listen too,” Bones remarked almost under his breath.

“Advice can be taken either way,” Jim cheekily replied.

“Right,” Bones rolled his eyes.

“But Bones with all these medical advances there’s got to be another way…”

“You just gotta let me touch you.”

“Why Bones?” Jim mocked an embarrassed tone.

Bones rolled his eyes trust Jim to take it that way. “Yes Jim. I need to get close to you,” Bones insisted.

“Bones, I know what you’re trying to say and you’re making it worst-“

“You sure you know what am saying,” Bones raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards Jim.

“Well I did,” Jim confessed, “Until you grinned at me like that and now am thinking I should leave…”

“You only just got here. Jim when you’re willing come to the med bay I have to run every test and-” Bones admitted.

“Bones… I thought you were…”

“Running the boyfriend test?”

Jim tried to laugh it off. Bones continued ignoring him.

“For your recovery though-“

“My recovery?” If Jim had been drinking he would have spat it all out. He jumped up, and almost shouted. “What have I got?” he almost demanded.

“A serious case of medbayphobia,” Bones smiled, feeling very pleased with himself. He put the medical spin on it and Jim really couldn’t hear the separate words.

“And the cure?”

“To spend a little time with me.”

Jim scoffed. “Really Bones…”

"Take your pants off Jim."

Jim was taken aback but he turned to see Bones’ deadly serious face. “Erm?”

"There’s only one cure for Medbayphobia," Bones highlighted the point again.

"You said it was too spend some time with you?"

"And I’m right, now," Bones sounded a little annoyed, "Take off your pants."

"What is Madbiaphobia?" Jim asked sounding out the medical term with caution.

Bones tried to hold back a laugh. Jim was too easy, and he was such a wind-up merchant. Jim really did fear the MedBay though.

"You want-"

"You to take your pants off, Jim." Bones confirmed with a nod. Then he added, "So I can cure you."

Bones was following psychological research. He was aiming to teach Jim to be relaxed in the MedBay to rid his apparent fear of all things medical. And Bones knew some great relaxation techniques. He told Jim as much.

Jim feeling safer knowing Bones’ behaviour had a scientific bases, pulled off his trousers. Bones grinned.


End file.
